Errances
by Haleah
Summary: Il a survécu à Voldemort, mais il ne vit plus. Tout n'est que néant, perdition et errance. Contre toute attente, sa vie va être bousculée et remise en cause par la seule personne auprès de qui il n'aurait jamais rien demandé. Mais parviendra-t-il à aller de l'avant ? Fera-t-il les bons choix ?


**Synopsis : Il a survécu à Voldemort, mais il ne vit plus. Tout n'est que néant, perdition et errance. Contre toute attente, sa vie va être bousculée et remise en cause par la seule personne auprès de qui il n'aurait jamais rien demandé. Mais parviendra-t-il à aller de l'avant ? Fera-t-il les bons choix ?**

**Rated : K pour le moment mais la finalité sera sûrement le M**

**Disclamer : Le fabuleux univers et les inoubliables personnages appartiennent en totalité à la divine J.K. Rowling. La modeste histoire provient de mon imagination. **

**Note : J'écris de temps à autre et ce depuis plusieurs années (cinq ou six) des fictions et fanfictions, je n'ai pourtant jamais osé publier quoique ce soit sur Internet. J'ai écrit le prologue de cette histoire il y a de cela maintenant quatre ans, et ne le trouvant pas si mauvais (ce n'est que mon humble avis hein!), j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fanfiction et de l'achever. **

**Je me lance enfin et publie donc ma première fanfiction en ligne. J'ai énormément d'appréhension, et j'espère que ce sera aussi enrichissant et amusant que je me le suis toujours imaginé. En tout cas, ce que j'espère c'est que cela vous plaira et que je saurai rester fidèle aux personnages. J'attends toutes vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, et j'accepte bien évidemment les critiques (constructives de préférence). **

**Important : Bien que l'histoire se déroule à l'époque Post-Pourdlard, j'ai pris la décision de faire abstraction de l'épilogue de J.K. Rowling. En clair, tout ce que Roro vous a raconté de la vie adulte d'Harry et de sa tripotée d'amis, ce n'est que pipeau, foutaises, balivernes. [Ne pensez pas que je n'aime pas cette fin de saga, vous vous tromperez.] On reprend donc quelques temps après la dernière année d'Harry à Pourdlard. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

_**Haleah**_

* * *

_Ca y est. On y était. Une fois de plus. Les cris de ses amis le découvrant mort, la douleur insoutenable en voyant des corps familiers dénués de vie jonchant mollement le sol, puis le face à face tant attendu. La rencontre espérée depuis toujours lui semblait-il, mais tellement effrayante... Et si jamais il échouait ? Pourtant en se retrouvant face à Lui à ce moment-là, il ne ressentit pas cette frayeur. Il n'y avait plus que foule silencieuse et Lui. Celui qui était sa raison de vivre. _

_Celui qui avait retiré tellement de vies. Celui que tout le monde craignait. Celui qui rendait ce monde en un Enfer. Le pire homme que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, tout simplement. Son pire ennemi, sa raison de vivre... _

_ À présent, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, plus que Lui. L'humanité semblait se taire, il avait le souffle court et sa tension se faisait pesante et grandissante. Plus aucun geste, plus aucune parole. Juste leurs voix se défiant en des sifflements et grondements. C'était bien plus que de simples règlements de comptes personnels, c'était l'avenir du monde qui se jouait. _

_Ces phrases, ce discours, toujours les mêmes. Les déplacements s'accéléraient, la tension grandissait, la confiance s'imprégnait de son corps en un fluide chaud et rassurant. Mais s'agissait-il réellement de confiance ? Ou était-ce de l'espoir ? Une chose était sûre, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Non au contraire, il avait tout à perdre ; c'était en réalité qu'il n'avait plus le choix. C'était Lui ou lui, Lui ou le monde. _

_ Le mot de trop, la phrase qui l'acheva. Il le sentit, son adversaire avait perdu toute contenance, toute raison. C'était le moment fatidique, le moment où tout pourrait enfin recommencer. En bien ou en mal. Sa voix perçante lui parvint en un cri annonçant la mort. La sienne._

Les yeux écarquillaient et rivaient sur l'espace blanc lui faisant face, le souffle irrégulier et le cœur battant à s'en fêler les côtes, le jeune homme comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait seulement une fois calmé. Ce qui se fit assez rapidement, l'habitude et la lassitude reprenant le dessus .

Il se redressa sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains tout en exprimant un soupir de fatigue. Puis il se mit à la recherche de ses lunettes, tout en se félicitant à nouveau d'avoir choisi un aussi bon canapé qui lui permettait de passer d'aussi bonnes nuits que lorsqu'il était dans son lit. Les lunettes qui traînaient sur la table basse étant enfin sur son nez, il regarda l'horloge murale. _5h07_. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Rien ne servirait d'aller se recoucher, il ne parviendrait de tout de façon pas à se rendormir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme se leva pour se aller à la cuisine, tout en débarrassant les quelques déchets de nourriture de la veille qui recouvrait sa fameuse table basse, lieu de toutes les infamies dans cet appartement. Son réfrigérateur se trouvait être pratiquement vide. Seule une bouteille de lait avait réussi à s'en sortir, enfin plus pour longtemps. Il prit un paquet de céréales dans un des placards, ainsi qu'un bol et partit rejoindre son meilleur ami depuis plusieurs mois maintenant : le canapé. Il alluma la télé et zappa jusqu'à trouver une série à peu près regardable, entamant son petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'en milieu de matinée, il était toujours en train de flâner devant la télévision, un bruit anormal lui parvint. Jugeant cela étrange, il s'empressa d'éteindre la télé et resta attentif pour essayer de deviner d'où cela provenait. Après quelques secondes, il comprit que quelque chose claquait contre sa fenêtre. Il leva alors la persienne et fut ébloui par la lumière, il cligna des yeux rapidement pour apercevoir ce qu'il reconnu immédiatement être un hibou. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, attrapa l'animal, et le caressa calmement tout en détachant le courrier qu'on voulait lui transmettre. Son cœur loupa un battement quand il vit le sceau refermant le contenu de la lettre. Il relâcha promptement la bête qui ne tarda pas à s'envoler, et partit directement au premier étage.

Ouvrant la porte brusquement, il alla s'assoir sur le bord de son lit et tourna consciencieusement la lettre entre ses mains. Son hésitation dépassait tout entendement. Il ne savait que faire, mais se résolu finalement à l'ouvrir après plusieurs minutes d'attente dans un silence des plus pesants. Au moment de décacheter l'enveloppe, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait et ne pu que lâcher un rire nerveux face à son comportement puéril.

En réalité, le contenu de cette lettre lui faisait affreusement peur. Qui sait ce qu'on lui demanderait ? Mais surtout, serait-il prêt à y faire face ? Des lettres on lui en avait envoyer. Oh ça oui. Mais jamais des comme celle-ci. Pourtant il le savait, que ce jour arriverait. Et ce jour, c'était aujourd'hui.

**_« L'errance est un long coma, une absence à soi. » _**(Kinderzimmer, Valentine Goby)

* * *

**Un prologue plutôt court, j'en conviens, mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin pour le moment. **

**Une petite review pour m'améliorer, m'inspirer, me rassurer ? **

**Merci pour votre lecture mes petits haliens ~ **

_**Haleah**_


End file.
